Psyche Orihara
Psyche Orihara (or Orihara Psyche in japan version), one of the most well known alternates of Izaya and was created for the OST Soundtrack for the show Durarara!!. His name, along with Delic comes from the soundtrack Psychedelic Dream. '' Personality Psyche's personalities comes out as cute, energetic, playful, childish yet innocent, (much to Izaya's dismay) totally the opposite of his sadistic self. Though at times, he's been shown to have a mischievious personalities. In other case he can also be a bit of a crybaby. He loves to sing especially in a bright and cheerful kind of ways. His favourite colour is pink or anything colour that are related to it. Many fans often drew him with bunny ears or hoodie with rabbit's ears through his cute personalities. Despite having a very cute and innocent personalities, he has a rather dark side of which he rarely show; He has a yandere personality and can be really scary when he does show it. He is like the reflection of the childish-ness and 'puppy love' in Izaya. Charateristics Just like Delic, he shared the same colour of his eyes, magenta. Psyche's outfit consisted of a pink shirt underneath the white trimmed coat with fluffy pink fur, along with a white pants and shoes. He's always shown wearing a pink and white headphone. Relationships His personalities made him a very friendly character and could get along with just anyone, even if he's being just a tease or annoying to others. 'Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki (Tsugaru) He is the most well known Shizuo's alternate to be paired with. Their relationship are filled with colourful, fluffy, musical but mostly lovey-dovey towards each other. And he's the reason for his yandere personality when harmed by others, or in other case, jealously. 'Delic Heiwajima ' At first, Psyche and Delic were paired together since they came from the cover of the same OST Soundtrack. But was later paired with another alternates that would suit well with their personalities. Their relantionship range from brothers to lovers. However at times, they can be very competetive towards each other. For example in one of the fanfic; Psyche stated that he should be the one to top(or being the semen) Delic since his name and code number(as in Psychedelic 01) came first before Delic. *Note that Delic's name stand in the last row of the OST Soundtrack and his code number(Psychedelic 02).* However Delic proves himself that he is well capable of topping Psyche without making an effort. Upseting Psyche in the process. Another example is that they tend to argue a lot about stuff. Such as Psyche stealing Delic's dessert, and in an attempt to strike a revenge on Psyche, Delic advance a kiss on Tsugaru in front of him, success in angering and annoy Psyche. Hibiya "Subarashi" Orihara ' Not much is known about the pairing between this two, but their relationship are filled with mostly brotherly love towards one another. Though at times, they tend to get into a fight, mainly over childish things. 'Hachimenroppi Orihara (Roppi) '''